List of Bishop 10 Aliens
Bishop's Original 10 1.Gravattack: A gravity controlling alien. 2.Megagator: A super strong alien that can also limitedly breath underwater. 3.Chimpanzing: A super fast, agile alien. 4.Gila Monster : A lizard like alien who can create earthquakes. 5.Ono: A robotic like alien that can shoot lasers, go on fire, and many other tricks. 6.Terrordactyl: A powerful alien whose abilities resemble Superman's. 7.Frankendrain: A zombie like alien who can steal life force. 8.Narcolepsy: A phantom like alien that can stun. 9.Chiller: A mosquito like alien that can shoot ice blasts and create force fields. 10.Sunspot: A sword fighting alien who can also shoot fire. Additional Aliens Wave 1 11.Brainfreeze: An intelligent crab alien that can open up his head and shoot ice lasers from his brain. 12.Oxhead: A shapeshifting cow alien. 13.Fuzzy Wuzzy: A teddy bear alien that can manipulate love and grow to 100 ft tall. 14.Bitternight: A parasite alien that induces fear in his prey. 15.Neuclam: An oyster alien that can create atomic explosions. 16.Elican: A pelican alien that can enlarge his beak and shoot lightning bolts. 17.Ego: Every organisms' consciousness as three clones of the User. Additional Aliens Wave 2 18.Dark Age: A shadow alien that can cloak objects and go back in time. 19.Fooddude: A life-size chocolate bar alien that can change into any food. 20.Scylla: A six headed, fast reflex, giant dog alien. 21.Charybdis: A giant snake alien that can create black holes. 22.Alpowca: A llama alien whose skull is the hardest substance in the universe. 23.Mad Hatter: A psycho alien that can go into any balloon around him and take control of it. 24.Cell: A gooey alien that can short circut electronics. Bishop's Ultimate Aliens 25.Ultimate Ono: An ultimate anio that has mind powers and more powerful lasers. 26.Ultimate Megagator: A stronger, armored skin swamlen. 27.Ultimate Fuzzy Wuzzy: A larger and stronger Styker that can shoot powerful lasers. Annihilatrix Aliens 28. Annihilagator: A croc alien that can breath fire. 29.Skeletowl: An owl alien that can shoot lasers and manipulate his bones. 30.Presto: A magic alien. Annihilatrix's Annihilator Aliens 31.Skeletowl Annihilator: A stronger Skeletowl that can't fly but his regenerating bones explode on impact. 32.Annihilagator Annihilator: A stronger Annihilagator that has pyrokinesis. Tartarus' Nemetrix Aliens 33.Spheron: An energy absorbing sphere. Ono's predator. 34.Swampstomp: A teleporting Swamp Monster. Megagator's Predator. 35.Flameburst: A fire burst the shape of a bird. Brainfreeze's Predator. 36.Unconsciousness: 100 copies of the user that can access anybody's mind. Ego's Predator. 37.Carnivoracious: A bear like alien with enhanced strength and a good eater. Fooddude's predator. Bishop's Negative Aliens ( Wave 3) 38. Parasite: An orange energy stealing alien. 39. Laughing Gas: A Gas-like alien with solid-like punches. 40. Parry: A fast reflex mongoose like alien. 41. Cowlender: A calendar shaped alien that can manipulate time. 42. Al Capaca: An alpaca like alien with a brilliant mind. 43. Kaboomerang: A bomb like alien that shoots boomerangs. 44. Lazarus: A zombie like alien that can heal and even resurrect the dead. 45. Megabird: Non-flying bird like aliens that can duplicate and explode. 46. Sabertooth: A savage shark like alien. 47. Leech: An alien that can steal people's looks, powers, and weaknesses. Bishop 11 New Aliens 48. E-Bola: A computer virus alien. 49. Jack the Yipper: A bloodthirsty 20 ft. dog alien 50. Delta: A telepathic, laser shooting alien. Category:Alien Lists Category:Lists